New Roommate
by ml007
Summary: Izzy is trying to restart her life after flunking out of college last semester. In comes in Skylar, obnoxious, rich boy that doesn't take life seriously including his new roommate Izzy. Will they be able to cope with there differences?


"Whats with the white hair?" The minute i heard those words walking into my new home i knew i was destined not to like my new "roomie".

i stood at the doorway to my room with my lip sneered in disgust, i looked him up and down and before i could stop myself words spilled from my lips.

"whats with looking gay?"

i bit my tongue as i saw his eyes narrow at me and i mentally kicked myself.

Its not as if i had problems with gays, my closest friend was but it was the first thing that came to mind when i saw what he was wearing.

_whatever_ i thought

i figured i wasn't the first one to ask him that question.

he gave a unamused chuckle. "Your Peter's baby sister?"

i gritted my teeth together. I absolutely loathed when people referred to me as Peters baby sister. I was going to be fucking 23 i'm pretty sure there was nothing baby about me anymore, but i could tell this son of a bitch was doing it to get a rise out of me.

i tried to calm myself and not go for the bait.

"yah i am his **younger** sister by a year." i made sure to emphasize younger and then just because i couldn't stop myself for making a jab at him. i said

"And Your _Sky-lar_ i'm assuming" i pronounced his name the most girliest way possible and smirked when he gave me a death glare.

yah his name sounded gay too.

he shook his head and and headed towards the doorway, mumbling something about calling and killing my brother.

Once i knew he was out of earshot i cursed my brother under my breath.

I knew i should have not let Peter pick out a roommate for me. He is more dense than anyone i know. I bet he thought we get along get because we were opposite.

i rolled my eyes to myself

''_way to go peter_ '' i thought and threw my bag onto the bed

''_this is going to be a bitch''_

_2 _

"_listen Peter you better fuckin' help me its your fault i'm even in this mess!" _

i yell whispered into the phone

"yes i know its only been two weeks but don't you think that if i can't handle two weeks with him i can't handle anything longer!"

"i dont give two shits if his your friend i'm your fuckin' sister i come first!"

i clenched my fingers in my comforter and threw my hand back into the pillows and sighed

"i swear Peter if i see one more bimbo naked in this house i'm going to kill her and if that happens ill be sure to make a stop at your house before i'm arrested"

he started blabbing about how thats seems like normal behavior and i have to stop myself from going to his house and beating Peter to a pulp.

"Peter i'm not sure what the fuck you think is normal but thats not!"

i squeezed my comforter harder.

"thats like fuckin' saying if i lived with you and you saw naked guys around the house you would be okay with it since its so _normal_."

Peter makes a disgusted sound

"exactly asshole no one wants to see that, i don't give two shits what he does in his room but id like it if he kept it all in his fuckin' room"

Peter is about to say how its different because me and Skylar aren't related but i'm already over this conversation

"yeah yeah whatever pete, just fuck off ill call later" i hang up and let myself relax for a couple minutes before sky-bitch gets home.

i woke up with a start as i hear the front door slam

"motherfucker can't even be semi quiet" i mutter and glance at my clock

2:56am.

i quickly get up and storm to the front of the house were i hear a giggling girl and a slightly drunk skylar.

"_oh shits about to get real bad"_ i think

i throw open my door and walk towards the couple making out on the back of the door

neither notice i come out, which pisses me of even more.

"LIKE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" i scream

Skylar and namless girl jump apart so quick that she hits the back of her head on the door and side of my lip quirks up at that.

the moment my eyes make contact with skylars i can feel the hate his trying to project

"what could you possible want little girl?" he seethes

oh fuck i think he possible said one of the worst things to me, not to mention i have a anger problem. i clench my fist so hard my nails bite into my palm and i can feel it breaking the skin.

if there was ever a person i wanted to murder it would be skylar, 100 percent.

but before i walk over and punch his smirk of his face i get an idea and make my face look betrayed as possible

i walk up to them and look at her in the face and pretend to wipe my eyes and look her straight in the eye.

"We were suppose to get married next week" i say and she gasps quietly

"i told him last night i was pregnant and he told me i was to much of a little girl to be with him" i pretend to stutter

she grabs my hand and rubs it soothingly, my lip twitches, course it helps that shes wasted n everything seems believable

"i-i thought when i left my family for him he loved be but i guess not..im sorry i said anything i say." and sniffle for effect.

She looks disgusted in Skylar now and in my head i do a victory dance.

i'm surprised the bastard hasn't said a word yet but as soon as i think it i hear his voice

"you can't believe her Jane, she's just a fuckin' li-"

WHAM! is all i hear and i see the girl, jane apparently, has smacked the shit out of skylar and i cant help it a chuckle escapes.

"you are the dirtiest shit in the world . Get over yourself i'm so out of here you pig, and honey you could do so much better" She says the last part to me and leaves the apartment.

The minutes the door closes i bust out in laughter and after a couple minutes i stop, smirk and look at skylar who face still can't process that this all just happened.

"First, let me say you never EVER want to fuck with me. I don't give two shits who you think you are but i know myself and i do not fuckin joke around."

he narrows his eyes at me about to speak but i cut him off

"Second none of this would of ever happened if you would keep your sex-caped's to your fuckin room, that is why we have them. and it would be greatly appreciated if you could try and be fuckin quiet coming in at 2 in the mornin."

He clenches his fist at me

"How does Peter deal with you?"

He says it with so much malice, as if sayin -i bet your `enitre family hates you-

but i smirk and say "he acts like a fuckin human being with morals and courtesy. Good night skylar"

i walk away and into my room and lock the door.

and before sleep can take me a hear a curse and something shatter.

i smile a little

someone has angry issues.

3

Skylars Point of view-

"_What a fucking cunt_," i practically scream in my head as i throw my cell phone at the wall and it crumbles to the ground.

"fuck" i whisper to no one and glare at the little device as if it was its own fault for shattering.

i storm to my room and slam the door loud as possible so petes evil bitch sister hears it!

"_who the fuck does she think she is_." i fume "_cock blockin' the shit out of me"._

i rack my hands throw my hair and breathe in deeply

"_fuck the lil shit can get me worked up" _i let out a dark chuckle and start takin of my clothes.

_ever since the spawn of the devil also known as Izzy moved in its been world war 3 in this apartment_


End file.
